Terry Lesler
'Terry Lesler '''is a major reoccurring character in the Scott the Woz universe, appearing in several Scott the Woz episodes and in some short films by Scott such as ''On Your Mark, Get Set...Munch!! ''Terry Lesler is played by Joe Robertson, one of Scott's friends. He has appeared in the following episodes: * On Your Mark, Get Set...Munch!! - From Struggling to Bankruptcy * Episode 46: Black Friday * Episode 50: A Very Madden 08 Christmas * Episode 136: Homecoming * Episode 140: The Great Mysteries of Gaming * Episode 150: It's a Bargain Bin Christmas In ''On Your Mark, Get Set...Munch!! Terry makes a minor appearance in the short, being one of the diners at Scott's restaurant. He is seen trying to eat a pizza slice covered with little checkmark flags. After this video and probably during the Black Friday ''episode, Terry must have converted into a vegan and started the Vegans Anonymous Gathering. In ''Black Friday Terry makes a short appearance in the Black Friday episode of Scott the Woz. He is seen to be a cashier at a store and convinces Scott to get a bunch of paper and plastic bags. In A Very Madden 08 Christmas Terry makes his first major appearance in the Scott the Woz series with this episode, as he is one of the vegans Scott meets when he unknowingly visits the Vegans Anonymous Gathering. After finding out Scott hid a gallon of milk in his jacket, he is reluctant with him, and Scott tries to please him by showcasing different versions of Madden 08. After going over the Wii version of 08, Terry proclaims that Madden 08 isn't really for them, which upsets Scott, and, after seeing Boomer with a copy of Madden 09, destroys it and storms off. Scott then returns with a bag full of stolen Madden 18s and throws it into their fridge, which gets Terry and the rest of the V.A.G. falsely accused of being the Madden 18 Culprits. After the situation gets settled, Scott apologizes to Terry and Jeb, Terry doesn't accept his apology, as Scott "kidnapped and framed" the group. In Homecoming Lesler reappears in the Homecoming episode of Scott The Woz where he takes on a more spruced-up look, being on the few attendees at Scott's Homecoming Dance. Lesler asks Scott if there's a Bible around that he could read during the dance, Scott looks at him confused. In The Great Mysteries of Gaming Terry is one of the guests invited to Chet's dinner party and explains that Chet was a former V.A.G. member who was kicked out for bringing milk. Terry splits up with Jeb and Rex to try to find clues of who Chet's killer might be. Terry's and Rex's arguing causes Jeb to leave which ends up with him being killed. While Terry's death isn't shown, his body is still seen when Scott takes down Steel Wool. Connections to Larry Tesler Despite sharing similar appearances and names, there is no direct evidence that Terry Lesler is related to the character from The Internet & You, Larry Tesler. It's possible they might've been relatives, but as of now, it is currently unknown. References Category:Characters Category:V.A.G. Members